


Not Alone

by pidgeonglances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: April 3rd - Freeform, Gen, POV First Person, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pidge's birthday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonglances/pseuds/pidgeonglances
Summary: It's April 3rd. And Pidge is alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I had to write something for my love. I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.)

“Katie!”

 

I was running. Running. To them.

 

“Katie!”

 

“D- Dad!”

 

I was going as fast as I could. My legs were on fire.

 

_ “Katie!” _

 

“Matt!”

 

Why was his voice strained? I had to go faster. Faster. Faster. Fas-

 

I arrived. I skidded to a stop, My eyes scanning the area rapidly and without reason. There! I saw them. I saw-

 

“Matt! Dad!”

 

The red made me lose my breath. I tore over to them and my heart was ripped out of my chest.

 

“D-Dad?”

 

The red was overwhelming and everywhere.

 

“Katie-”

 

“Is Matt-?”

 

“Katie, he’s gone.”

 

“Oh, god. Oh, fuck. No. No. N-”

 

“Katie-”

 

My head was everywhere. It was lost. It was all over the place and nowhere.

 

“Dad, I’ve got you. We’re gonna- we- we just-”

 

“Katie, it’s-”

 

“No, Dad. We’re just gonna-”

 

“Katie, it’s too late.”

 

“Oh god, Dad, no.”

 

I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was shaking.

 

“Dad, I’m so s-”

 

“K- Katie?”

 

His eyes were flickering out.

 

“Yeah? Yes, Dad?”

 

“Why… Why couldn't you have been here sooner?”

 

I was falling now, fast and pained. Then  _ thump! _

 

I scrambled to sit up, My breathing was all over the place and my throat was sore.

 

I was in the castle.

 

It was… just a nightmare.

 

They were fine. They were fine. We’d fine them and they’d be fine.

 

I stood, picking up my tumbled over chair as well and righting it. I sat back down and felt something run down my cheek. I reached my hand up. I was crying.

 

I sighed. A pure exhausted and incredulous sigh.

 

I threw my head back and a low, guttural groan left my sore throat. I coughed.

 

As I tried to forget the dream and get to whatever work I was suppose to be doing I turned to the weird thing Hunk, Coran, and I had rigged to tell us the day on Earth.

 

I quickly looked away and down at the ground. My heart strained. I missed my family so much. It was my birthday. April 3rd.

 

My head was suddenly cloudy and I was sad and angry, but mostly sad. I threw everything off my desk and stood up. I left the room.

 

I was alone here. I was alone. I wanted to punch something. I was alone. I don't know where I was walking to, but it didn't matter because I was alone. I was alone. I was alone. I was-

 

“Pidge!”

 

I jumped in surprise. I turned to see Shiro, smiling at me. I gave him a half-hearted smile and started to walk away before he stopped me. 

 

“Oh, uh. The guys need some help with something. Could you come take a look?”

 

I blinked. “What is it?”

 

“It's uh, like… er, it’s um… Just- just come take a look.”

 

I nodded and followed him, staring at the ground. After awhile, he stopped. “Okay,” he said.

 

I hadn't noticed before. But we had arrived at the kitchen. I was about to question what help was required of me when he gestured to the door.

 

I walked into the dark kitchen when suddenly the lights flicked on and everyone jumped out at me.

 

“Surprise!”

 

I froze. They stood around what appeared to be a cake. But with a slight alien difference.

 

I felt an arm around me and looked up at Shiro.

 

“I told them it was your birthday and they insisted on doing this for you,” he whispered.

 

For the second time that day I felt my face get wet with tears.

 

Oh, how could I think I was alone for even a second? I had them. And they loved me. My second family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always wanted! Check out my other works if you want! Have a good day!!


End file.
